


I enjoy playing volleyball and I enjoy being single

by milksalt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humour, Karasuno shenanigans, loose epistolary, saga of the lonely spiker, when you're like your lonely drivers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalt/pseuds/milksalt
Summary: I, Tanaka Ryūnosuke,enjoyplaying volleyball andenjoybeing single.---Noyahina as told by everyone other than Noyahina.





	1. Tanaka (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleeforreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleeforreal/gifts).



> Supposed to be a Christmas gift fic. I hope you may enjoy this mini-series with as much fun as I have writing(lol)

 

> Kiyoko's scrunchie style is hella awesome. Today she matched the colour of cherry blossoms with Yachi. Pink. so dainty. Pristine. Elegance. Gods take me. I've ascended.
> 
> No photos :( Noya had his phone bro shoulda been taking snaps BUT NO he was like texting someone what the fuck man that crap gets people arrested. School don't let you phone. Detention cleaning duty for a week.
> 
> "Man lives life on the edge." - Noya, when topic pursued.
> 
> I feel. Sis nearly found this this morn. "What's this notebook your always writin in Ryū" an I told her they're my autobiography notes. Cuz WOOT
> 
> gotta have a record to remember how gorgeous Kiyoko is every day when a boy's gone become old n grey

 

 

> Today Kiyoko had her hair down. Beautiful! Goddess! Not worthy for mortal eyes!
> 
> Noya 'n I cried together but it was a little weird cuz he kept trying not to look at Kiyoko. If dude is going to be practising a new admiration tactic in trying to keep her pure then dude should just say so.
> 
> Sucks.

 

 

> I was thinking today bout how awesome it is that Noya and I, we joined the same club, we're basically kindred. Brought together by mutual interests and passions and killer style.
> 
> Can't think of anyone more trustworthy to pact with, yo.

 

 

> A warrior never lies.
> 
> We're truly blessed to have Kiyoko as our manager.

 

 

> So like the whole story behind this pact Noya and I've got going right, it's like, a bro pact. We did it behind the toilets after we both realised there is no differentials, no height or different look or position stuff. We're one and the same. Kindred spirits. The whole shebang. I even remember, as soon as our fists touched, there was this divine wind and a sun golden halo around Noya's eyes and Noya's hair. It was meant to be.
> 
> But then....
> 
> Asshole BROKE THE PACT

 

 

> HE BROKE THE PACT  
>  E
> 
> B  
>  R  
>  O  
>  K  
>  E
> 
> T  
>  H  
>  E
> 
> P  
>  A  
>  C  
>  T

 

 

> sis called me a drama queen, she's telling all her friends
> 
> note to self:  
>  next time she's dumped I ain't getting her that adzuki

 

 

> 'twas a revelation. When I bared myself to him, he didn't reciprocate. We're usually all sync'd with Kiyoko stuff. There's a real connection. It's like soulmates. He understands my thoughts. I understand his thoughts.
> 
> He couldn't echo my passion for Kiyoko. We said we wouldn't go for anyone else.
> 
> _I've never felt more betrayed._

 

 

> The loyal men stand  
>  By all their promises made  
>  Noya's been dating

 

 

> I, Tanaka Ryūnosuke, _enjoy_  playing volleyball and _enjoy_ being single.

 


	2. Yamaguchi (1)

From an e-blog by one ymtds95:

Today, practice was eventful. The float serve is starting to be understood now. My instructor's patience which I feel very strongly, I hope to show him my new understanding when we next meet, and I hope that for his generosity that I may make him proud. It was a good practice today.

Though there was drama. It seems as if one of my teammates is unhappy that another teammate is dating(lol)!

We will call them N and T. T-san and N-san both have a crush on our manager, therefore it appears they mutually discussed to not wish to pursue dating any girls, unless it happens to be our manager choosing one of them. But N-san is now dating(lol).

Honestly, T-san makes it such a big deal. N-san has been a lot louder than normal lately(lol). Probably, he is happy. K-kun complains a lot about the noise getting on his nerves and I feel bad for him. Still, lol. He'll get over it by the tournament's start.

That is it for my entry of today.


	3. Tsukishima (1)

 

On a note passed onto his desk from a certain redhead during a study session which said redhead had opted to arrange:

> TSUKISHIMA DON'T TELL ANYONE okay

 

* * *

 

On the back of a note pressed into the redhead's face, which is only now considering that Tsukishima Kei does not find it worth doing secrecy nor will he intervene in the personal dramas of those if they do not concern him (which means he did not _care_ that he'd glimpsed Hinata Shōyō's _utterly appalling_ attempts at mail flirting with Nishinoya Yū, who, post-Hinata's frantic attempts at covering up the correspondence, Kei aptly proceeded to deduce was now Hinata's boyfriend):

> No

 

**Author's Note:**

> ► [tumblr](http://milksalt.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
